Lists of fictional media and products
This is a list of non-existent imaginary media and products. Members and contributors of this wiki can add their own lists here. Media, products, and places in Sabrina1985's media BOOKS The Apes Of Wrath, author unknown Katt Monroe's Guide To Flirting Bill Grey's Guide To Avoiding Torture I Didn't Do It, My Fault: Recollections Of A Traitor by Pigma Dengar Make-Your-Own Palm-Sized Table Saw Guide by Leon Powalski 1,001 Ways To Hate Wolf O'Donnell by Andross Oikonny The Benefits Of Being Old by Peppy Hare Young Forever by Slippy Toad The Magazine Chums And The Case Of The Disappearing Readers by Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small You're An Ignorant Idiot: A Biography Of Mr. Scatterbrain by Mr. Grumpy Accidents Will Happen by Mr. Bump and Little Miss Whoops The True History Of Music by Dr. DJ Make Love, Not War by Fuchsia Heart No Place Like Home: The Dreamer Of Oz by Dorothy Gale Battle For Corneria: A Memoir by Nerdluck Chocolate Sauria's Story Origins And Early History Of The Mortal Kombat Tournament by Raiden Theatre In Film: A Collector's Complete Handbook Of Movie Musicals From Stage To Screen, author unknown The Big Book Of High-Tech Texas Bar-B-Q by Mr. Barbecue-Smith The Bacon & Egg Pancake Breakfast, author unknown Great Plumbers Of The Mushroom Kingdom by Princess Peach & Princess Daisy SONGS & ALBUMS "Bump Saturday (The Dillydale Dance Floor)" by Mr. Bump featuring Mr. Normal, Little Miss Calamity, and Little Miss Friendly "The Hedgehog Song" by Sonic the Hedgehog "Outta My Way, Monkey Boy" by Falco Lombardi featuring Andrew Oikonny "Reptile Beach" by Reptile & the Saurians "You Are The One That I Love" by Mario and Princess Peach featuring Luigi and Princess Daisy Mega Jammin' Kidz Hitz - A CD with thirty newly recorded versions of today’s biggest pop music hit songs sung by teenagers and younger children. The teenagers and children do not sing the entire song, an adult sings the verses while the kids sing the choruses and occasionally join in at other times. This is one that the kids and you can listen to together, since they’re great for parties, driving in the car, or just about anything, and families have welcomed Mega Jammin' Kidz Hitz into their homes and cars, making it a fun and safe part of their daily lives. Songs that originally had explicit lyrics and mentioned or insinuated sex are censored into squeaky-clean pop music versions with lyrical edits to feature no swearing and sexual overtones and make them more appropriate for children to listen to. I Call This Great Music! - A various artists compilation album CD which compiles twenty songs that are popular. Your Child's Music - Preserve a special person's voice forever as they sing and record the fourteen featured performances of familiar and much-loved songs on this unique digital do-it-yourself personalized recordable CD for a special child and they will be able to listen to it over and over again. The child's name becomes the feature part of every song and is heard more than eighty times throughout the CD. Your Child's Music CD's are great for newborn babies, toddlers, and children age 5, and they will enjoy these CD's equally yet differently at different stages in their development, because babies will enjoy the music and interaction of the songs and will start to identify themselves in the songs, while toddlers and preschoolers will love that these songs are all about them. TV SHOWS & MOVIES Just The Five Of Us - A mismatched family sitcom Yuppie & The Alien - A police drama and friendly alien comedy series Kombatant Profiles Little Miss Beanie's Storybook Theatre - A children's anthology series of adaptations of family-oriented stories with one episode being a completely original story that is meant for older youngsters, each of these are performed by well-known actors, and are hosted and narrated by Little Miss Beanie. Lifestyles Of The Rich & Villainous - Despite being heavily promoted as a series, this first show featured the extravagant lifestyle the of wealthy bully/supervillain Alan/Green Ice, but it ended up being only a one-hour special because it was immediately cancelled right after this one episode finished airing, due to Alan's being rude to the producers when they ignored his humongously lengthy list of demands through out the episode. The Prize Is Priced - A game show where four contestants place a single bid on an initial product, and the player who bids closest to the product's actual retail price without going over then gets to play one of several mini-games for an additional and more substantial prize or group of prizes. The two contestants who make their way on stage in each half of the show are asked to spin a large wheel, which is labeled from five cents to one dollar. One contestant in each of the two Showdowns who come closest to one dollar in no more than two spins that then have to take the wheel through one complete revolution, without going over, are brought back to compete for the Showcases at the end of the show. Hollywood Now - A television entertainment news show Kid Swap Family Fallout Everybody Loves Rayman Fiends Dr. Feelbetter - A talk show where one person or group of people will their discuss sensationalistic social issues with the show's host. Sheriff Wholesome - A situation comedy about a widowed sheriff whose life is complicated by his aunt and housekeeper, young son, local ne'er-do-wells, bumbling pals, temperamental girlfriend, and an inept but well-meaning deputy. Toolin' Around - A situation comedy about the physical improvement of houses and improving life with family, friends, work, and school. The Fresh Princess Of Bel Air Tween Choice Awards Undercover Superstar America's Most Embarrassing Parents - A reality television program in which child viewers are able to send in humorous homemade videotapes that feature their parents in slapstick physical comedy arising from accidents and mishaps in staged practical jokes and other various forms of act. The host of the show humorously narrates and provides voiceovers for the video clips. Tiny Toons Music Television Weekday Afternoon Live The Fuchsia Heart & Sauria Show - A television situation comedy/variety show that stars the popular superheroine and the 2nd most famous Kombantant, and during each non-sitcom episode, the two stars only introduce a show featuring musical performances, sketch comedy, magic, animal, and circus acts, acrobatics, juggling, and ventriloquism. Knife After Dark - A slasher film Evacuator - A high-action film starring Jack Howitzer Exploder: Evacuator Part II - Jack Howitzer reprises his role in this sequel to Evacuator The Caging Birth Of A Hero: The Adam Legend Story - A biographical motion picture based on the true story of the most famous Kombantant Adam Legend, which dramatizes the most historically important years of the Edenian/human hybrid's life story. Yellow Fire: The Movie Musical - The fictional story stars the extremely popular superhero Yellow Fire, in which the original stage dialogue and the yellow superhero's minor character status of his singing only two songs was completely discarded as an entirely new script was written and Yellow Fire is highlighted and showcased by putting him front and center by being given a greatly expanded role as the main character and he now sings five songs for the film version adaptation. It also includes Fuchsia Heart an additional character who sings a newly-written title song, even though the basic plot of the play is still followed. FOOD PRODUCTS & BEVERAGES Happy Baby Puppy Face Wacky Pack - A fast food combination meal that contains a mega jumbo cheeseburger with pickles and relish, large serving of chicken nuggets, french fries, apple slices, carrot sticks, carton of milk, large chocolate shake, and container of super-secret sauce. The Happy Baby Puppy Face Wacky Pack comes in a colorful cardboard box with activities on the box and a rabbit puppet toy surprise inside. Rocky Boulders - Peanut butter cookies with chocolate chips Gunge Tarts - Green sugar coated pastry crusts filled with green-dyed vanilla pudding Pizza Wheels - Wheel-shaped pizza flavored corn snacks Pizza Pops - Frozen pizza slices on popsicle sticks, they are available in: cheese, pepperoni, sausage, hot chili, and buffalo chicken Mini Stuffed Pizza Slices - Frozen mini pizza slices stuffed with warm and gooey apple filling and drizzled vanilla icing topping on a green colored crust Miracle Cola - A sugar free diet cola that is availble in the following flavors: orange, grape, root beer, strawberry, ginger ale, cherry, golden peach, kiwi strawberry, red raspberry, black cherry, tangerine, white grape, green apple, lemon, lime, coffee, green tea, vanilla, and peanut chocolate fudge VIDEO GAME CONSOLES The Degenatron - A home video game console that comes bundled with Defender Of The Faith, a classic action-adventure side-scroller video game where the player must save green dots with a fantastic flying red square PLACES Hairdo Hairstyle - A beauty salon that is famous for styling a woman's hair into a particular arranged shape of two bizarre, mad, wacky, zany, crazy, unusual, and strange-looking pointed cones Category:Lists